gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper Pines/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1 dipper holding shovel confused.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel moving gnome.PNG S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 dipper eye twitch.jpg S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 dipper writing in 3.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png|"Blindfolds never lead to anything good." -Dipper S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dippy hat.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 dipper pajamas.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper waves.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png|Awwwwwwww! S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 lamby lamby dance.png 'Dipper v.s. Manliness' Miscellaneous Gravity Falls Opening Dipper.png Dipper.png Dipperpines1.JPG|Earlier images of Dipper show him with no vest, a darker skin complexion and white shoes Gravitycard 02.jpg Dipperpines2.JPG Bilde.jpg Gf3.PNG DipperSignature.png Dipper Pines Word.PNG Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Dipper concept art 4.jpg Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Category:Main character galleries